Beating Deadlines Which Leads To Backstory
by oblivious fantasizer
Summary: Monster AU. English Teacher Arthur Kirkland is trying to beat deadlines here, and the P.E teacher - Alfred F. Jones, his lover - insists on getting in his way.


**Cleaning up my files and I came across this. Shocked by the quality that my 12 year old past-self had created (you guys might disagree), I added an ending, tweaked a few bits and left it like that. I'm kinda lazy :/**

**This will most likely be sucky, this might have been a bad idea.**

**Do I care? ****Nope! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**And yes this a Monster Au/ School Au. Just so you know. Kinda like Monsters' University - from the teachers' point of view, of course.**

* * *

"Heeeeyyy baby~"

Arthur looked up to see the demon drifting above his head, laying horizontally like he was leisurely floating on his back in water, with his arms crossed to support his head. His strong wings that looked like they belonged to a bat were keeping him airborne as they swiped strongly and effortlessly through air.

The naga groaned, pulling off his glasses (nearly taking his eyes out with one of the arms in the process) and tossed them carelessly – not caring where they went as long as they stopped pinching his nose - on the desk which was swamped with jotters patiently waiting to be looked over and corrected, textbooks that the naga still had to put away, blank lined paper awaiting to be noted down with plans on what his classes would have to learn tomorrow and –heck- even letters to the misbehaving children's _parents _needed to be written and tucked into an envelope so it could be received as soon as possible.

All this had to be done today. Tonight.

_This very night._

"I'm never going to get any peace, am I?" Arthur mumbled miserably, his fingers working hard into his temples, in hopes of ridding the insistent ache throbbing just beneath his skin. He wasn't sure if he was asking himself or the demon that question. Maybe even both, Arthur didn't know - his brain was a bit sluggish so figuring out something was temporarily impossible as that was a bit too much to ask at the moment.

Alfred snickered, his voice echoing throughout the empty classroom, his tail curling in delight at the dirty look the naga threw at him, which was promptly returned with an obnoxious grin that nearly split the demon's face in two. The demon's face softened however at the sight of the naga wearily sighing as he stared at the desk with a pathetic hopeless look on his face. It didn't suit Arthur and Alfred didn't like it not one bit, not when that expression savagely twisted at his stomach. _Nope, no way_.

He floated closer until he hovered over the crown of the naga's head and peered down at the mess strewn over the desk.

"Kids tiring you out?" He asked softly, unintentionally snapping the snake-man out of his sulking and effectively giving the poor teacher a fright.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" the English teacher hissed, holding a hand over his breast as he willed his heart to cease its erratic beating at the close proximity of the demon's presence and nearly jumping out of his scales. "You could've given me a heart attack!" he shouted. Alfred smirked.

"Not my fault you're never aware of your surroundings, _old man._" He tugged at a lock of blond hair playfully, earning a yelp and dodged the swipe the naga retaliated with, "and you're _sooooo easy_ to sneak up on… Plus your reaction is hilarious- no seriously, it never gets old."

He dropped down behind the naga's chair, careful not to step on the tail that looped loosely around the desk as he rounded it, the indignant owner of the long tail was still sputtering as Alfred lifted up the list of the letters to be writing and read the names of the unfortunate kids who were getting a letter for misbehaviour. At the sight of one certain name he stopped.

He picked it up and brought it closer to his face in disbelieve to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Roddy's been… giving you trouble?" Alfred whispered quietly, looking at Arthur with puzzlement etched across his face; _Roddy was_ _such as good kid though!_ The kid was always so eager to learn new stuff during P.E; he got along with everybody, had a good sense of humour. The young centaur was always willing to do any favours for Alfred – like - take down the goals or fetch the tennis rackets or basketballs. He was a great kid!

So why was his name written down for a letter to his parent due to misbehaviour?

Alfred's eyes narrowed, the poor light from the lamp beside Arthur made the blue hues appear as if they were glowing as he eyed Arthur suspiciously; "you're not giving him a letter just for the heck of it or because for some stupid reason he offended you…are you?" The notion didn't seem that alien, Arthur was known for being grouchy and taking it out on his pupils, but Alfred wouldn't expect him to take out on Roddy. Not Roddy.

For Arthur's credit, he didn't seem to take it to heart –which threw Alfred off entirely, as he was expecting a more lively reaction, a scathing remark at least – but instead the naga shook his head and laced his fingers together, rested his chin on them and stared at Alfred solemnly. Alfred barely managed to catch a glimpse of something that flashed through the naga's green eyes momentarily.

"Yes…" was the answer; an answer Alfred most defiantly didn't want to hear.

"What did he do?" At Arthur's silence, Alfred presses further. "He was one of your straight A students last year, so it must have been bad that you're sending one of your _best students _a misbehaving letter. What happened?" The grim look on Arthur's face was making the demon a little bit worried.

"…Roderick had not been doing well in class lately," Arthur explained," he easily got distracted in class and I always had to keep him focused constantly, he constantly talked to his friends – who he sat with - so I had to move him to the front of the class." He traced a finger over the top of the frame of his glasses absentmindedly, his mind in another place," as time went by, I noticed he became restless and was always causing a ruckus; throwing paper airplanes, doodling on his textbooks, turning round in his seat to speak to the people behind him, etcetera." Arthur's eyes dimmed even further." Soon he began to make snide remarks every time I came into the classroom, or when I passed by him – not that I cared, mind you, they were hardly anything to dwell on but…"

The way Arthur's face turned even graver made Alfred's stomach churn," it just got to the point where I couldn't control him. And when I told him if he didn't behave he would be sent to another room he…" He lifted his eyes to meet Alfred's." He called me a cold-hearted bastard…He said I… should be ashamed for sending Peter – my nephew- away to be adopted by a pair of faggots – Berwald and Tino – and I…"

The naga's voice broke, and he covered eyes with one hand. Alfred reached over and clasped his hand over Arthur's fisted one, unfurling it and lacing his fingers tightly around his. Arthur took a deep breath. "I got Ludwig to take him…" he finished finally, his breath shuddering. He looked like he was ready to say something else.

Alfred only squeezed his hand tighter; an encouragement to continue.

Arthur wiped his eyes with his free hand, sniffling as he did so (sadly Alfred didn't have a hanky in his pocket) and took a shuddering breath and steeled himself.

"As you already know…Peter's parents, my brother and sister-in-law, died in an accident, Peter was fine but none of the Kirkland's wanted to take him in – I would've if I could've… but I didn't have a good enough lifestyle to support myself _and _Peter." He explained hurriedly at look Alfred gave him." So I decided for adoption. I knew Tino and Berwald wanted a child for quite a while, so I decided that they could take care of Peter. Plus, they weren't strangers; Peter was well acquainted with them even before his parents-… so Peter had no objections…in fact, he was delighted." He smiled as he remembers how excited the boy was when Arthur told him, practically bouncing off the walls.

Alfred nodded understandingly, but he frowns just after, something still wasn't explained…

"But why would Roddy think it was a bad thing - that you should be ashamed?"

Arthur smiled ruefully, "it's likely a rumour that was born from a student, "from Alfred's puzzled expression he continued," I'll admit I'm not the best teacher to get along with and the students who were probably a victim of my…" he flexed his two fingers in each hand in a quotation," 'bitching' as they like to call it, probably felt they needed to pay me back and started rumours, you should hear them. I'm surprised you've never heard them before. " the naga shrugged," I supposed 'Roddy' heard of one of these rumours."

Alfred, completely missing the sarcastic mimicry of his chosen nickname for the young centaur, winced as he remembered Roddy was kind of the gullible type.

However, Alfred thought angrily, that didn't give Roddy the excuse to treat Arthur like that, nor did it give him any right to call Tino and Berwarld like that as well. He squeezed Arthur's scaly hand and dropped a kiss on top of the mop of blond hair.

"I'll talk to him," Alfred reassured gently, releasing the naga's hand and walking back to the exit of the classroom.

Arthur smiled at him from his desk and mouth 'Thank you' at him.

* * *

**I am so fucking sorry about grammar mistakes. **

**Please let me know if that's just Fanfiction thing because I'm sure I didn't this many mistakes back in Word D:**

**Also feel free to review, point out any mistakes you see and hopefully I'll get to it.**

**For those who are wondering about Hero and His Dragon. Sadly I've lost inspiration for it, so those who were eager for an update, it's very unlikely.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE! **


End file.
